


The Traditional Omega

by Katieb18



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Tony Stark, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Discipline, Dubious Consent, Everyone loves cuddling Tony, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Loving Steve, M/M, Marking, Naked Cuddling, Omega Tony Stark, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Platonic Cuddling, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Steve doesn't care, Tony has everyone wrapped around his little finger, Tony loves the cuddles, corner time, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieb18/pseuds/Katieb18
Summary: Steve is a traditional Alpha and he wants Tony Stark as a Mate. Tony want's it too but doesn't know if he could live the traditional life. Steve and Tony come together during Tony's heat. Once Steve and Tony are mated Steve sets to teach him how to be his perfect Omega which Tony surprisingly loves once he comes to terms with it. The road to that acceptance though is full of bumps and Tony doesn't make it one bit easy for Steve. Luckily Steve loves a challenge.*slight dub-con in the first chapter. Will be expanded on more in second chapter*





	1. Chapter 1

Nothing could stop the heat coursing through Tony’s body, no matter how much he wanted it to. His body shook with want and there was an ache inside him that needed to be filled. Sweat trickled down his forehead and he groans in frustration, he really didn’t have time for this. 

“Sir, may I suggest you move to your room before the symptoms get any worse?” Jarvis’s voice made him jump. He always was less aware at this time. 

“Yeah sure J. I’ll head up now.” It wasn’t like he didn’t know his heat was coming, it happened like clockwork every three months without fail. It was just that he was really hoping he’d get at least another day before he had to retire to his room to ride a fake Knot for the next week. He sighed, he never was the lucky though so up to the room he went. “J. Where is everyone else?” 

Clint, Natasha and Bruce are all out on a mission for the next three days. Bucky is gone out with Sam and Steve is in the common room sketching.” Damn, he was hoping that Steve would have gone out as well. No such luck. If he got wind of Tony going through heat there would be no hope for him. 

“Okay, straight to my floor then J.” No point stopping in the common room, Steve would have him stripped and hanging off his knot in less time than it would have taken Tony to say hello. Not that Tony would object that was. He could feel himself getting wetter even thinking of Steve and his Alpha cock. No, the worse thing about it was that Steve would have no shame and wouldn’t just keep it to the privacy of his bedroom, no, he’d take him anywhere he saw fit. It was a hangover from Steve’s time when Omega’s were taken where ever their Alpha saw fit. Nowadays that was reserved for ‘traditionalists’, and Tony Stark was anything but traditional. It was one of the reasons he hid from Steve every heat. Of course, he took all the Omega jewellery and accepted his hand at courtship but he just knew if he saw or smelled Steve it would be all over. He would give in and then he’d be mated. Don’t get him wrong, he wanted to mate with Steve, the only problem was that he had a tiny problem with relinquishing control and the problem with traditional Alpha’s were that they needed to have the control. Steve had told Tony some of what would be expected of him when (Tony was well aware he said _when_ and not _if_ ) he became his Omega. The first ‘rule’ made Tony simultaneously hot and then cold. He wanted Tony naked at all times around the tower. Tony wasn’t a prude by any means but come on! When he pointed out that he worked with open flames a lot of the time, Steve conceded and said that he could wear one of his shirts. He was a saint really. He also said something about training but Tony had stopped listening and fled the room out of sheer embarrassment from the first one. He heard comments from Bruce and Clint about bashful Omegas. Him, bashful, as if! 

All of this lead to his current predicament though. He was now confined to his room for the next week, with the hope that Steve doesn’t come looking for him in that time or worse, that he doesn’t cave and go looking for him. He practically ran to his room when he got onto his floor, throwing off as much of his clothes as he could while he went. Another problem with his heat was that his skin got so sensitive he hated the feel of any sort of clothing on it. By the time he finally goes to his room he was naked his Omega cock stand straight out from his body. Not bothering to close his door fully, he gave it one harsh tug before running over to his toy box, setting everything up before he was too far gone. He stuck one of his favourite dildo’s to the wall on his bed, another was connected to a machine he made himself that would pump in and out of him. That was for later though, when he was too far gone to go anything but take it. He put a vibrator on his bed beside another dildo that he used for the start. He found going in prepared was better than only with one dildo. Each of them had inflatable knots that came out once he clenched down for more ten seconds. He normally only clenched down that long if he was in the middle of an orgasm so it worked out fine. The need was getting worse though so he wasted no time picking up the first dildo and pressing it against his opening. He didn’t need to stretch himself out, the slick that covered his thighs would ease the way. He let out a moan as it was pushed deeper and deeper into him until the full seven inches were rammed deep into him. Alpha cocks were quite a bit bigger than what he had in him but this was nice to start off with. He pumped his hips forwards, moaning when he felt it bump against the bundle of nerves. All it took was one pull of his small Omega cock and he was spilling all over his hands, clenching around the dildo that was now inflating, the knot sending more spasms through his body. He sighed in relief, the start was always the easiest, more pleasure than pain. It was only three to four orgasms in that he started to feel the ache worse. Right now though he felt comfortably full, dosing off while he body milked the fake cock inside him. 

It wasn’t long before the knot went down though and Tony’s body felt like it was on fire once again. He could feel his hand and the dildo was wet with his slick, so much that he couldn’t get a good hold on it to fuck him as hard as he needed it. He thought he’d get a few more turns out of it before he turned to his wall dildo. He finally got a grip on it and removed it, a gush of slick coming out with it. He didn’t even care though, all he wanted was the bigger cock filling him up as fast as possible. He threw it across his bed and crawled over to the wall where the other cock was hanging, reaching between his legs he lined it up with his hole and sunk down on it with a grunt. This one was a lot bigger than the other one, stuffing him more completely than the first. He thighs shook slightly with the sheer size of it and he had to take a minute to let the size grow comfortable before moving. When he did though, his eyes rolled back in his head, god why didn’t he start with this one. He fucked himself back on it, loving the feel of the cock sliding in and out of his wet hole. He only had to brush off his cock this time and he was coming hard, letting out a guttural moan. The stretch of the Knot sending him into a second longer orgasm. His mind went fuzzy as he lost the power to his arms, falling face down on the bed, the pull of the dildo sending more shocks through his body. This time, he fell into a deep sleep, not dosing like he did earlier, forgetting all about the open door of his room. 

*** 

Steve could smell him. It was all over the tower and it took everything in him not rush up to Tony straight away. Tony thought he didn’t know his cycle but Steve was keeping track of it for the past year. He needed to know his Omega was regular and Jarvis was more than helpful in letting Steve know when he began his heat. This time though, something was different. He wasn’t sure why he could smell Tony so much when normally it was muted at best. He was going to leave it maybe another half an hour before he made his way up to his Omega. He had planned to claim him today anyway, making sure the rest were out of the tower for today so he could properly claim his shy mate. Steve grinned thinking about the blush on Tony’s face when he mentioned that he was a traditional Alpha and he wanted Tony naked. He wasn’t sure why he was so embarrassed, Tony had an amazing body that would look beautiful with just the jewellery Steve gave him. He was sure though after his heat with Steve he’d be a lot more open to Steve’s more traditional ways. There would also be training but he could get that after his heat. Right now he needed to knot and cuddle his Omega. Grinning Steve looked at the time and realised in making his plans he’d let over two hours pass. Bucky and Sam would be back soon and Steve had planned to have Tony well mated by then. Making his way to the elevator he told Jarvis to bring him to Tony’s floor. He had an Omega to mate.

***

Tony came to with the fire ripping through him once more. He’d come another four times before he finally passed out, not able to hold himself up anymore. His brow furrowed and he felt an emptiness inside. He must have slid off the dildo in his sleep, he tried to pick himself up and slide back onto it but a hand stopped him. He settled back down with a sigh before shooting back up. A hand shouldn’t be touching him! He was by himself when he passed out and he most certainly didn’t have a third hand. 

Steve smiled down at him, “Hey sweetheart. I’d say you’re aching about now huh?” He asked, running a hand down Tony’s sweaty back. 

Tony just looked at him with wide eyes before another wave of heat rolled over him and he whined. He looked over at the wall and couldn’t see his dildo anywhere. Where was it? What was he going to do? 

“You don’t need that anymore, you have me now. I’ll take away the pain.” He lifted Tony as if he were nothing, sending a wave of arousal through him. By the way, Steve’s nostrils flared he knew it. The grin he sent him was wolf-like before Tony found himself being slowly embedded onto Steve’s cock. It was even bigger than his biggest dildo, causing Tony to groan the whole way down until Steve bottomed out. He was panting by the time Steve settled his legs on either side of him unable to help the moan when Steve shifted back so he was sitting against the top of his bed. 

“Now, this is better than the fake one isn’t it?” He murmured, nosing at Tony’s gland on the side of this throat. He licked it once, twice, three times and Tony was clenching against him. Steve chuckled and kissed the spot pulling another moan out of Tony. 

“Steve, what are you doing here?” Tony asked when he finally found the words. 

“Times up little Omega, it’s time for you to be claimed,” Steve said between kisses to Tony’s mating gland. The feeling of Steve in him was amazing that he decided to figure out the rest as it came. He was going to let Steve claim him eventually, the details weren’t important right now. What was important was that Steve wasn’t moving and Tony _needed_ him to move. He tried to rock his hips but Steve stopped him with a laugh and when he went to touch his cock Steve slapped his hand away. 

“Sorry little Omega, you can come on my cock alone. No touching yourself without my permission is your first rule. We’ll sort the rest out once your clear headed so this is all you need to remember, for now, let’s work on getting you some relief.” 

Steve took a firm hold of Tony’s hips and sat the both of them up so that Tony was on his back and Steve was over him. The new position allowed Steve to press even closer than he was before. He stayed still long enough to get Tony squirming before he began to move and then all Tony could do was hold on as Steve pounded into him.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony woke up to people talking. He wasn’t sure why people were talking when the last thing he remembered was Steve’s knot tying to him for the third time in so many hours. He wiggled slightly letting out a little whimper when he found he was still hanging off a knot. He tensed, unsure of what was going on.

“Shh, it’s alright sweetheart, I got you.” He relaxed at the sound of Steve’s voice, moaning when he was shifted so he was sitting back against Steve’s chest. Tony could feel Steve’s cock pressing deeper inside of him, the shock of the new position sending him into a dry orgasm. This had been happening since the second time Steve knotted him. Tony was not prepared for how much better a real cock would be, although it might have something to do with Steve owning that cock. His mind went hazy with the orgasm as he relaxed back against Steve, his head falling back against his chest. Steve continued whispering lowly into his ear while rubbing his stomach before talking in a normal voice again. 

“Would you be able to bring some heat snacks in for us? As well as a lot of water, knowing Tony he hasn’t drunk much water at all leading up to this.” 

Tony opened his eyes and saw Bucky giving him a level him. He growled slightly, not liking another Alpha in his room during his heat. The sound came out more like a whine than anything else but it did break Bucky’s cold stare and made him grin at Tony. Steve’s laugh from behind him sent little shocks of pleasure through Tony making him moan.

“It’s okay sweetheart. He’s only here to play maid for us.” 

Tony growled again but this time at Steve. “Not happy with you either. Stupid Alpha’s.” He muttered, glaring at Bucky because he couldn’t see Steve from the position he was in. He missed Steve’s look of confusion over his head.

“Why aren’t you happy with me?” He questioned, unsure of what he did to have Tony’s ire directed at him.

Tony rolled his eyes, becoming more clear-headed as he spoke. Looks like a knot helped a lot with thinking. “Maybe because you came in and just decided it was time to mate, without so much as a how do you do!” Tony watched at Bucky stiffened and directed a deadly glare towards Steve.

“You mated without consent?” He growled. Tony could admit privately that he was a lot more fearsome than Tony’s ever would be. Steve’s hands never stopped touching him even as he argued back with Bucky.

“What no! We had agreed that we would mate before this! We did, didn’t we?” He directed the last part to Tony a waiver of uncertainty in his voice. Tony took pity on his Alpha.

“Yes, we did. You can stand down Bucky. I might not have been prepared for it to be this month for us to be mated but it was an inevitability and if I really didn’t want you up here Jarvis wouldn’t have let you anywhere near me like my last three heats when he confined you to your quarters for the week.” Was it so hard for people to believe that he had _some_ sense of self-preservation? 

Bucky snorted, “You told us that you were sick that week Steve! Not that you weren’t allowed to leave.” 

“Yeah well, I knew I’d never have lived down Tony essentially locking me in my room. This time though, I knew it was okay since Jarvis practically lit the way for me.” He said with a little thrust up, making Tony moan once more.

“It was but you still could have got confirmation off of me for it,” Tony said petulantly, not happy that he just took. 

Steve’s arms encircled him and held him in a hug from behind, “I am sorry sweetheart. I promise it won’t happen again.” 

Tony rolled his eyes again, “Well a bit too late for that now isn’t it? I’m your Omega now and from the mark, on my neck, my consent is pretty much implied. You’re a traditional Alpha as well, which you love reminding me of so that comes as part of the whole consent thing. You wouldn’t have gotten near me if I didn’t consent to this whole thing. There’s nothing to forgive because I want this as much as you but you’re still forgiven.” Tony looked at Bucky slyly. “I might say no one day though when Bucky is there, just so I know you’ll keep to your word. He’d defend my honour.” 

Bucky smirked, “Anytime doll. Can’t have our resident Omega’s honour being at risk.” At Steve’s growl, he laughed, “I’ll go get that water and snacks for you punk. You treat him right now.” With a small salute, Bucky was gone. 

Steve and Tony sat together in silence for a minute before Steve’s hand snaked down and wrapped around Tony’s cock. 

“I really am sorry sweetheart.” He said, sliding his hand up and down slowly. “Normally I only want you to come by my cock in and nothing else but this once I’ll treat you to show you how sorry I am.” 

The knot was keeping Tony in place while Steve stroked him so slowly that Tony felt he was going insane. He tried to arch up into it but when he did Steve stopped. “No. You just have to sit. Let me do all the work.” Tony collapse back into Steve, putting his head back against his neck so he could get comfortable. 

“Good boy. I’ll let you know when you can come.” Steve resumed, using his thumb to spread the pre-come around the tip of Tony’s cock. It was a flaring red and straining against Steve’s hand and he kept his teasing to the tip, circling again and again, stopping when Tony thought he’d come. Every time he brought him to the edge before stopping long enough to take Tony back from the brink only to begin again. 

“Please.” Tony whimpered when Steve repeated it for the fourth time. He was clutching onto Steve’s arm, unsure if he wanted him to stop or continue. “Please.”

Steve decided to take pity on him and instead of playing with just the tip and took hold of his cock fully, his hand nearly being the full length of it. It only took two twists of Steve’s hand and Tony was spilling all over his hand, his ass milking Steve’s knot as the orgasm overcame him. Steve pumped up into him again, grinding against his ass and drawing out Tony’s orgasm. Steve didn’t stop stroking his cock, drawing whimpers out of Tony as his now sensitive member was toyed with.

“Well if that doesn’t say sorry I don’t know what does,” Bucky said blandly, walking in with a tray full of crackers, tortilla chips and dip along with numerous bottles of water. 

Steve smiled over Tony’s head, not stopping in his stroking, unperturbed over Tony’s squirming. “You’re timing is great as usual Buck, only you’d make it in for the grand finale. Just leave that on the dresser, I’ll get Tony fed in a while seeing as my Knot is finally coming down.” 

Bucky put the tray down on the dresser glancing over at Steve and Tony. He could see that the knot had reduced a tiny bit even from where he was. “Was it longer than usual?” He asked. 

“Yeah, it’s the third time me knotting him, I think it’s taking longer to go down the further Tony gets into his heat. The longer it is the more relaxed he is.” 

Bucky gestured to Steve’s hand that was still pumping Tony’s cock, “That looks counterproductive to keeping his relaxed don’t you think?” 

Steve’s grin was almost wolfish. “I said he’d get to come by my hand as a sorry and he did. I never said what I’d do after that. My Omega needs to be hard at all times for his Alpha, I’m just helping him so he doesn’t disobey one of my orders. I’m good like that.” 

Bucky barked out a laugh, ran an affectionate hand through Tony’s hair while ignoring Steve’s warning growl. “I’ll get out of your way now. The rest of the team are asking about him so I wouldn’t stay cooped up in here too long or you’ll have a lot more visitors than me. Tony all you have to do is tell me if he’s not treating you right and I’ll sort the punk out for you, okay?” 

Tony managed a nod while trying to hold back a whine as Steve continued to stroke him into full hardness. 

“We’ll be down tomorrow I’d say. I’d kill anyone who came near me right now that isn’t you Bucky. Let them know that Tony is safe though. I have a feeling I’ll be grovelling quite a bit once he’s over his proper heat so expect a lot of cuddles from a pissed off Omega.” 

Bucky laughed again, “I’ll let them know. It’s about time someone didn’t let you away with anything. The Captain America title will get you nowhere with Tony. You give him hell doll, it’s the least he deserves.” 

“You know it,” Steve growled in Tony’s ear as he continued to jerk him, Bucky walked out of the room, laughing as he heard Tony continue to sass. Steve really had his work cut out for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and Kudos in the last chapter. I have a load of college work I'm currently avoiding during the Easter break but sure look. I'm sure it'll all get done. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

“No way.” 

“Yes. We’re going and that’s it.” Steve’s tone was final but that didn’t stop Tony from shaking his head.

Tony crossed his arms over his bare chest. “No. I’m not going out there naked. I don’t care that you want me naked at all times. Its. Not. Happening.” 

Steve looked at his upset Omega up and down. He couldn’t see the issue. It was the third day into Tony’s heat and Steve felt stable enough that he might not kill the others around his Omega. Tony looked amazing, tousled hair, sleepy eyes, flushed cheeks, tanned body, his mating bite on full display along and his cock standing proudly up. 

“You look fine and what’s the point of clothes if you start heating up again and need my knot?” 

Tony rolled his eyes at his new Alpha’s logic. “I’m sure we’ll be able to make it back to our area before that.” 

Steve’s brow furrowed, “Sweetheart, I’m a traditional Alpha, we both know what that means. The team will be seeing us knotted a lot. They know what us being mated means and are aware of the respect they need to show you.” He’d made sure of that the moment he realised that Tony was going to become his. “There’s also the training that you’ll be doing. It’s nothing major, just on how to please me and such. We can’t kick the team out of the tower because of that.” 

Tony pouted at him and it took everything in Steve not to give in. He needed to set this relationship up right from the start or Tony would have him wrapped around his little finger. The team already was, it was just by chance that Tony hadn’t noticed yet. 

“How about this? During your heats, you go naked.” Tony opened his mouth to protest but Steve held up a hand to stop him. “Let me finish.” He waited until Tony closed his mouth and nodded. “During your heats, you go naked but the rest of the month, if you really feel uncomfortable, you can wear one of my shirts.” 

Steve tried to hold back a laugh as Tony spluttered. “A shirt! That’s all you’re giving me is a shirt?!”  
Steve raised a brow. “I think I’m being very lenient. I could take it back and have you go naked the all the time. I could also lock your cock and keep your hole full all the time as punishment for arguing with your Alpha?” He asked conversationally.  
“N-No Sir! A shirt is fine!” Even Tony knew when he was getting into risky territory. He wasn’t sure what Steve was like as an Alpha yet but he didn’t want to see if his threat would hold true. 

“Good, now let’s go.” Steve stood to the side and let Tony pass, bringing his hand down on his bottom when he passed. Tony yelped and brought his hand to rub the sting but picked up the pace. Steve noticed that Tony’s cock jumped even as his ass clenched. That was something to file away for later. 

Tony pouted the whole way out to the common area, studiously ignoring Steve. When they got to the common room Tony made a beeline straight for Bucky who was sitting on the sofa watching Clint and Natasha play some game.  
Steve rolled his eyes when he saw Tony making himself comfortable one Bucky’s knees. He’s lucky he chose Bucky or he would have more to worry about than one small smack to the bottom.

Bucky grinned at Steve over Tony’s head before turning his attention back to him. 

“What’s wrong doll?” he asked, rubbing a hand down his bare back. Tony just grumbled and snuggled closer into Bucky, making himself comfortable. Steve rolled his eyes at the obvious display.

“He’s upset that I’m making him go naked, and that I smacked his ass for arguing,” Steve called on his way to the kitchen to get some snacks for them. 

Bucky looked back down at Tony. “Why would you be upset over that? It’s perfectly normal for Omega’s to be naked.” 

Clint looked up from the game he was playing, “ Yeah Tones. You look good naked, it’s probably way better than being in clothes- ” 

Steve’s growl cut Clint short. “I mean in a totally platonic way. As friends.” He continued on, not wanting to get on the bad side of a protective Alpha. 

“He _spanked_ me! Because I asked nicely if I could wear clothes.” He pouted up Bucky, looking for sympathy. 

Bucky made a cooing noise, “ Poor you. Maybe next time don’t argue and you won’t get spanked.” 

Tony reared back, unsure of why Bucky wasn’t siding with him, it was made worse when Steve interrupted his completely believable story.

“I didn’t spank him. He’s not even red.” 

Tony brought his hands around to cover his bottom when he felt Clint and Natasha’s eyes wandering. 

“It was too and I don’t appreciate the lack of sympathy Bucky.” Tony glared up at him, causing Bucky to grin. 

“I’m sorry doll. You poor thing, Steve is just worst isn’t he?” He consoled the angry Omega who was starting to look a bit flushed. 

“Yes! Finally someone speaking a bit of sense!” Tony cuddled back into Bucky, closing his eyes, feeling the heat creeping back up.  
Natasha took a sniff of the air and made eye contact with Bucky, nodding her head. Clint was oblivious to a lesser Alpha and the smell not being strong enough yet. Bucky jerked his head to Natasha so that she would get Steve and quick, Tony would be getting desperate soon.

Natasha made her way deftly to where Steve was humming a tune and getting lunch ready for Tony. He glanced up when Natasha came in. 

“Eh Cap, there’s a bit of a heat situation with Tony starting in there.” Steve's eyebrow rose at that.

“Already? I thought I’d have more time to get lunch ready. Think you could take over for me?” He asked, gesturing to the makings of the pasta he was putting on, smiling his thanks at the incline of Natasha’s head before leaving to see to his Omega. 

The smell hit him the second he was in the living room. Tony’s flushed face pressed against Bucky’s neck nearly sent him into a rage at seeing his Omega so close to another Alpha, the only thing stopping him was the clear mating mark that was on display on his neck. Bucky opened his arms when Steve was close enough, allowing him to take Tony off his lap. Tony’s eyes fluttered open when he was moved.

“Wh- What’s goin’ on?” He mumbled, not happy at being moved. 

“Shh, it’s okay sweetheart. I’ll take care of you.” He positioned Tony so that he was draped over the unoccupied armchair, pushing his legs out wide enough so that his hole winked at him, slick making it glisten. Steve took a moment to look at it before sinking the whole way in a single plunge. Tony moaned out the second he felt Steve enter him, clutching the armrest, his cock brushing against the fabric of the sofa with every inward thrust making him crave the slight brush.

“If he comes on the sofa you’re cleaning it,” Clint muttered seeing Tony’s cock hitting the cushion.

“Don’t worry about it,” Steve commented casually, gripping Tony’s hips and bringing him back so that he wasn’t getting any stimulation to his cock. “You know the rules. By my cock or not at all darling.” He grunted as he ground his hips against Tony’s ass, his knot already beginning to grow. Clint un-paused his game and changed to one player before continuing, Bucky watching on with disinterest, making comments on Clint’s fighting as Steve continued to slam into Tony again and again. Tony came with a wail as he felt Steve’s knot expand in his ass. The knot sending aftershocks through him, making him spasm and squirm on the knot endlessly. 

Natasha poked her head into the living room, “Lunch’s ready.” She said before disappearing back behind the door. 

Steve turned so that he could sit down to wait out his knot. It had an effect on Tony as the change in position and he found himself spraying his stomach with come as his ass worked the knot.

“So good sweetheart. We’ll wait out this knot then we’ll have some food. You can come as much as you want. I know how much you need it.” He murmured into Tony’s hair, kissing his temple before bending down and lightly biting his mating mark, sending Tony instantly into orgasm. Tony wailed with the force of it, sensitive after coming three times in such a short period of time. 

Bucky looked over on his way past to get some lunch, whistling as Tony’s body, while completely relaxed, was constantly working the knot with his hips, triggering smaller, dry orgasms. “I’ll leave you some lunch. Bruce and Sam are on their way up so I’ll hide it in the oven for you before they eat through it all.” 

“Thanks, Buck. Tony will be starving I’m sure.” He commented flexing his hips to set him off again. Tony whined but pushed back at the same time, willing to take more, causing Steve to grin. Training such a responsive Omega was going to be a lot of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to update These Little Days but after infinity war, I couldn't. I wrote this chapter instead lol. Let me know what you think and thanks for the comments and kudos so far!
> 
> Also shoutout to the user that suggested the shirt. I liked it so in the story it goes. 
> 
> This is a link to my twitter if you want to follow. It's updates on when I'll be posting new chapters and what story is being updated next.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fanfic_katie/)


	4. Chapter 4

“Clint?” Steve called from where he and Tony were in the living room, he could feel his knot finally going down and they really needed to eat but Tony looked ready to go again. Luckily Steve thought ahead and had something that should keep him going until after lunch. 

Clint poked his head out from the kitchen, “What’s up?” He asked, his mouth full of pasta. 

Steve gestured to the corner where an ottoman was placed for decorative purposes. “Could you open that and take out the blue box and bring it to me? I don’t want to move Tony just yet.” 

Clint could see why, Tony looked completely blissed out, hips moving back and forth, working the last of Steve’s knot. His legs were splayed wide open on either side of Steve, giving Clint a clear view of just how hard he was working the knot. “Sure thing Cap.” He nearly choked on his pasta when he opened what he now realised was a storage space and not just a decorative piece. Every type of sex toy imaginable was in this box that the lid on the inside labelled them as ‘Tony’s toys’. Steve was serious about this whole ‘Traditional Alpha’ route he was taking. He’d only heard about boxes like these mentioned on television. They were common in traditional households so that the Omega knew each room was equipped to deal with them should the need arise with their Alpha. Obviously, Steve was prepared to have Tony as his Omega because this had arrived at the tower a few months ago. There was dildo of all shapes and sizes, along with butt plugs, some of them had wires and remotes while some were of the old school variety. Anal beads, prostate massagers, a few different kinds of fleshlights, penis pumps, there was also chastity cages, why there was so many Clint couldn’t fathom, he only had one cock right? Along with different types of paddles and nipple clamps. Poor Tony, Steve was going to do a number on him with his training. He found the blue box quickly enough within the ottoman, everything else was put in loosely but neatly so it stood out. It was a long and wide box that had a good weight to it with three little-hinged locks and made Clint curious. Food could wait, he wanted to know what was in the box. He brought it over to Steve who was whispering quietly in Tony’s ear while playing with the come that was over Tony’s stomach always keeping his hand away from Tony’s angry looking cock. 

“Here. What’s so special about the blue box?” Clint asked, watching intently as Steve began to unlock it. 

Steve grinned up at Clint. “I had this specially made for Tony. I have a rule that he can only come on my cock or not at all.” He unlocked the three little hinges on the box and stopped before opening it. “I want to both of us to have something to eat but Tony’s heat is more intense than I expected. With this, he gets to come as much as he wants and I’m free to move about so I can get some food into us without being out of commission with being tied together.” 

Clint blinked. “Hold on. Am I hearing you right? You had a replica of your cock made for Tony? You, Captain America, let someone near you when you were hard that wasn’t Tony?” Clint couldn’t believe it. He opened his mouth to ask some more questions but Tony’s growl cut him short. 

“Who was it? I’ll have them killed for touching you. Jarvis, who went near Steve?” Tony asked, glaring at Steve while Steve glared at Clint.

“No one sweetheart. They send an at home kit and you send the mould back. Clint is just talking before he thinks again. You know I wouldn’t let anyone touch me but you.” He soothed, running a comforting hand up and down his tensed stomach. 

Tony growled again but accepted it. “Fine, but if I find out you did Steve I don’t care how much I love your cock, I’ll chop it off.” 

Clint and Steve both cringed at the threat and Clint found it interesting that Steve didn’t give out to him over the threat. Tony must be able to get away with some things. 

“I know you will sweetheart. Now let’s get you on this dildo so we can go out and enjoy some pasta.” Steve said, finally taking the dildo out of the box. Clint’s eyes goggled at the sheer size of it. It was the same turquoise blue as the box it came in and even had Steve’s knot on it. No wonder Tony looked so blissed out when they were knotted. The thing that Steve was holding in his hand seemed monstrous. 

“No way is that your cock.” He couldn’t help himself. Looking at something like that would give a guy a complex. 

Steve raised an eyebrow at Clint’s accusing tone. “Why would I say it was a replica if it wasn’t?” He asked, baffled by Clint’s outrage. Clint didn’t respond though and just glared at him. Steve shrugged, fine. He didn’t care about what Clint did or didn’t think. His main concern right now was Tony and his need. “You ready for it?” He spent the last five minutes that it took Clint to get the dildo explaining to Tony what he was going to do. Tony wasn’t very happy with it but he agreed nonetheless. At his nod he raised Tony off his cock, ignoring Clint’s stare and shoved the dildo in straight away, stopping right before the knot. Tony’s whole body spasmed with the changeover, making him cry out. 

“You can ride it the in the kitchen. You’re not allowed to take that knot though until at least half your plate of pasta is gone. Understood?” Tony nodded quickly, wanting to get to the kitchen as fast as possible so he could just get working on the knot. He needed it badly. 

“Clint will you get two chairs with our lunch ready please, I’m going to carry Tony in now.” He also needed to tuck himself back into his pants. Clint wide-eyed look at his cock was beginning to make him uncomfortable. 

Clint nodded and without another word left to do as he was asked, giving Steve a moment to think that Clint was more suited to being an Omega than an Alpha. That was something to look into later, right now he had an Omega to sort out. 

“Right, let’s get you set up. Remember Tony. Once half the pasta is gone you can have the knot okay? You can also come as much as you want since technically it’s still my cock inside you.”

Tony beamed up at him as Steve carried him into the kitchen where the rest of the team were having lunch. “Thank you, Alpha.” Steve really was the best. 

Steve kissed his forehead and placed him so that the dildo was suctioned firmly to the seat below him. “Off you go sweetheart.” He said, sitting down beside him. Tony needed no more encouragement and began to ride the dildo hard, ignoring the rest of the team around him as he did. 

“Tony, pasta.” Steve reminded him after a few minutes of Tony not doing anything but riding the dildo. Tony whined in response, opening his mouth for Steve to deposit some in. He was too busy at the moment. 

Steve rolled his eyes but did as was asked, switching between himself and Tony with the pasta. Watching at Tony rode his first orgasm out. 

“You can clean that up,” Sam said, in between bites before going back to his conversation with Natasha. 

Steve spooned some more Pasta into Tony’s mouth when he was finally able to unclench, before responding. “Of course I will. I’m going to wait until he’s finished though otherwise I’ll spend all my time just wiping the floor.” Bruce and Bucky laughed while Sam and Natasha just shrugged, Clint looked nearly jealous but smiled tightly at the comment. 

Steve got nearly a full bowl of pasta and a good bit of water into Tony before Tony copped he could have the knot. With a grunt he let himself fall completely onto the chair, the knot making him widen his legs so that they were to the side and not in front of him. He rocked back and forth feeling it pull against his rim groaning in pleasure. Nothing beat Steve’s knot. Leaning both arms on the table he lifted himself off the knot and nearly completely off the dildo before slamming himself back onto it. This time the knot smoothly going past his rim so it was snuggly inside his ass. He came again at the feel of it against his prostate, his come hitting his stomach, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head with the orgasm. 

Steve settled back to watch Tony on the dildo, he looked amazing riding it. His tanned skin with a light sheen of sweat coating it, the movement of his subtle muscles in his arms and legs. His head thrown back, not caring about the audience he had. It was funny, he mused, that not even an hour ago he didn’t want to go around the tower naked and now he was sitting with the rest of his team not caring who was watching as he milked the fake cock. 

“Guys leave the dishes, I’ll see to them. Tony looks like he’s going to be here for a while. Clint, you can help me.” He said, seeing what reaction he’d have. Clint just nodded, remaining seated as the rest filed out. Bucky ran a hand through Tony’s curls before leaving. “Have fun doll.” 

Steve watched them all go and waited until he, Clint and, Tony were alone. Time to push a little more.

“He looks amazing doesn’t he?” He asked conversationally to Clint who just gulped and nodded.

Steve took hold of Tony’s sensitive member, running his hand slowly up and down making Tony cry out and Clint’s jaw to clench. “He’s really sensitive after coming. I love playing with his Omega cock right after he does because it means he squirms more and milks my knot even harder. You know what that’s like right? Playing with an Omega right after they’ve come right? Nothing better?”  
Clint looked distinctly uncomfortable, “Oh yeah, love it. Feel’s great.” 

Steve hummed and continued to play with Tony, even as he watched Clint look more and more uncomfortable. 

“It’s even better when we’re in rut, isn’t it? Omega’s feel great then. When they’re begging for it and want nothing more than to please us. There’s nothing better than that feeling.” Steve continued, playing with Tony’s pebbled nipples, seeing Clint unconsciously bringing his hand up to his own chest. 

“Want to see how Tony feels? Give them a pinch Clint. Look at Tony’s face. Look how blissed out he is. Go on, try it.” Clint brought a shaking hand to left nipple and gave it a light pinch, biting his lip as he did. 

“Does that feel good?” Clint didn’t answer. 

“Harder,” Steve demanded, and Clint obeyed groaning a little, hips jerking up.

“I asked you a question. Does it feel good?” He asked once more. Clint nodded jerkily, still pinching hard. 

Steve saw his hips rotating even more, obviously trying to get more friction on his cock, “Stop.” 

Clint stilled even as Steve kept on with Tony. 

“Now want to explain to me why you’re trying to pass as a lesser Alpha?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Look at me updating with only a day apart. I was sick all day today, had to ring into work and everything but it did give me time to write this so yay. Let me know what you think of this chapter.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Clint wasn’t able to say anything, he wasn’t sure how Steve would be able to know that. 

“Clint?” He demanded when he stayed quiet, his voice going down an octave and slipping into his Alpha voice. It made Tony whimper at the sound of it. His heat was making him crazy, he needed Steve locked to him, not this artificial cock that didn’t stop the burning need. Now Steve was using his Alpha voice and Tony wasn’t sure what he did wrong? 

Steve sighed when he heard Tony’s whimper. Clint was beginning to look pasty as well. This was no good. 

“Friday, can you call Bucky and Bruce in please?” He asked as he undid the button and zipper of his jeans, letting his hard cock spring out. “Come here sweetheart.” He made sure the dildo was still suctioned to the chair before lifting Tony off it. He smiled as he heard his groan. Steve had found out fairly quickly that Tony hated the empty feeling during his heat. He wasted no time positioning himself so that he could slide straight into Tony to the hilt. He didn’t bother to fuck him too much, just enough to get his knot to lock them together. He wanted Tony to be aware of what was happening. He felt more than heard Tony’s dry orgasm as he writhed on Steve’s lap in pleasure. Clint was still looking on, extremely pale and shaking slightly. He opened his mouth to talk but was silenced with a look from Steve. 

The only noise in the room was Tony’s low moans while they waited on Bucky and Bruce to arrive. They didn’t have to wait long thankfully, Bucky strolling in with Bruce right behind him. Bucky was in workout gear and had a sheen of sweat coating his skin while Bruce came in rubbing his eyes as if he’d just woken from a nap. That was typical Bruce though, always looking half asleep unless he was with Tony and in a science fuelled fever. 

“What’s up Steve?” asked Bucky, taking a seat beside Clint. Clint tensed up when he sat beside him, aware of what was coming and dreading it. Bruce just looked quizzically at Steve, wondering why he’d need him and Bucky, unless?

“Is Tony okay?” He asked, looking Tony over. There didn’t seem to be anything wrong with him. He was constantly squirming on Steve’s lap as he milked his cock. He could still see the sheen of slick on the dildo that was on the chair beside Steve so he was just off it. He glanced at Tony’s cock that was hard and flushed but didn’t look to be overly red.

“Tony is fine. He should be coming to in a minute once he calms down. It’s about Clint.” 

Clint flushed as all eyes turned to him, he ducked his head to get away from the stares, Steve’s in particular.

Bucky reached out an ran a hand through Clint’s hair, raising an eyebrow when he pulled away and flushed a deeper red. Clint loved when Bucky ran his fingers through his hair?

“Clint? Are you sick?” He asked, not understanding. There was a deafening silence while they all waited for Clint to answer. When none was forthcoming Steve cleared his throat, deciding to get to the point straight away. 

“Clint has been lying about his classification. He’s not a lesser Alpha like we were lead to believe.” Bruce, Bucky, and Tony’s head’s all whipped to Clint. Bruce and Bucky stared on in shock while Tony spluttered out questions.   
“Clint? You’re not an Alpha? What are you? A Beta?” He stopped, hoping Clint would reply with an affirmative. When he didn’t Tony swallowed and asked more tentatively. “An Omega?” 

Clint gave a single sharp nod, not looking at any of them. He heard the collective intake of breath and bit his lip. This wasn’t going to fair too well for him. 

Steve took over when it appeared no one else was going to. “Bruce, you’re certified to do the classification exam, aren’t you? Can you give Clint his one since he obviously lied on the last one?” When the Avengers came together Bruce went through the exam to be a classification officer so that the privacy of the Avengers would always be upheld as an Omega’s needed a check-up three times a year along with mental checks with them after they’ve mated. Bruce already had Friday put an appointment reminder for Tony tomorrow to see how he was doing after his heat with Steve. They never thought they’d need Bruce to put the other side of this qualification to use though. 

Bruce blinked, still shocked at the news. “Eh sure. Is here okay or will we go somewhere else?” 

Steve shook his head before Clint could give his opinion. “Here, I can’t move with Tony on me at the moment. Friday, tell everyone to stay off this floor for the next couple of hours.” 

“But I don’t want it done here!” Clint burst out. No way was he going to get this horrible exam done in the kitchen. He’d rather not do it at all! 

Surprisingly it was Tony that began to growl at him. Bucky, Steve, and Clint all looked at him, not sure why he was growling while Bruce just shook his head.

“Clint, best not shout at an Omega’s Alpha when they’re in heat. If Tony wasn’t stuck to Steve right now then he would have gone for you most likely. You should know though if the exam proves you’re an Omega.” Bruce said mildly.

Steve grinned down at Tony who was still growling lowly. He took hold of his cock, effectively stopping Tony’s anger by distracting him. 

“Such a good boy aren’t you? Protecting your Alpha from the mean Omega. I think your heroics deserve a treat? What do you say?” He asked, running his hand firmly up and down the shaft. Tony whimpered but this time for a different reason. His cock was way too sensitive after the number of orgasms he’d had that day. He was worn out. If the shitstorm with Clint wasn’t about to go down Tony was nearly positive that he would be asleep in Steve’s arms right now. 

“Sensitive.” He whined, squirming on Steve’s lap. Steve cooed in sympathy but didn’t stop his ministrations. 

“I know but one more and then you can relax can’t you?” Steve rubbed the sensitive head slowly until Tony nodded. He picked up the pace, bringing him to orgasm quickly. Tony tensed as he was wrung dry. Tears came into his eyes at the half pleasure half pain feeling he got from it. He slumped against Steve, completely worn out. He didn’t think it would be possible during his heat but somehow Steve was able to put it at bay finally.

Clint watched on, dreading the coming hour but unable to look away from Tony or to interrupt to get it over with. Damn Steve and his sharp eye. Clint had made sure that he didn’t take note of Tony during his heat no matter how difficult it was when Steve was riding him in the common room earlier. He played it completely cool and thought he’d gotten away with it. Natasha didn’t even notice there was anything amiss. So how was Steve able to see through it? One thing was for sure. He wasn’t about to ask him. He had a feeling that he was in enough trouble as it was. 

Bucky and Bruce cleaned the kitchen in record timing, making sure it was spotless before his exam. Clint cringed as Bucky shut the dishwasher. The beeping of it starting was loud in the otherwise silent room. It reminded Clint of the beeping of an alarm which was apt in this situation since it also signified the beginning of his exam and the end of his current life as he knew it.   
Steve, looked up from Tony when the dishwasher beeped, locking eyes with Bucky and nodding. Bucky could take over, Steve’s know would go down eventually and he was half afraid of what Tony would do if he was acting in any way like Clint’s Alpha. Their bond was still new and Omega’s were extremely protective over their Alpha’s for the first few weeks. Steve dreaded to think how Tony would get back at him if he even tried to be an Alpha to Clint. This was best left to Bucky instead. 

Bruce went into one of the cabinets and withdrew an exam box. Tony had put them in each room because they also doubled as first aid boxes for all classifications, which worked out perfectly for them. He took out a pair of gloves and put them on, before clearing his throat.

“Okay Clint, I need you to strip naked for me.” He said, giving him a reassuring smile. 

Clint’s mouth went dry. They wanted him to strip. Naked. In front of all of them. This was like all of his nightmares in one. He wanted to follow Bruce’s orders but his body wouldn’t move no matter how much he willed it to. Oh god, he couldn’t do this. It was all getting to be too much. This was happening too quickly if they could just slow down a tiny bit. The panic was setting in and the room was blurring around him. He needed to leave, now. He looked around for a way out but he couldn’t see straight. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, his breaths coming in short gasps until he felt like he was choking on them. He jumped up, not sure what he was going to do but he had to do something- anything- to stop the all-consuming fear that was overcoming him. His ears were ringing, and everything was starting to feel too far away. Instead of trying to stop it like he usually did, he let it happen. It was kind of nice, the floating feeling, like no one, could touch him from here. Peaceful in a way. He could vaguely hear someone calling his name but he wouldn’t have been able to answer them even if he wanted to. He closed his eyes, letting himself float away. This was too difficult. He didn’t want to do it was easier to give into the floaty feeling than to face the three mad Alphas. He felt himself fall but was powerless to stop it. Letting the feeling of despair overcome him. 

Then he felt arms coming around him. Grounding him. Making him come back when he didn’t want to. The voices that were like a white noise into his ringing ears earlier were now getting louder and more insistent. He could hear the panic in them. Wait. Wasn’t he supposed to be the ones panicking? Not the Alphas. Why were they panicking? 

The arms around him became heavier and Clint nearly purred in pleasure. He could hear Steve, or was it, Bruce? Talking about Omega drop and putting more pressure in the hold. He wasn’t sure what an Omega drop was but he could really get on board with this whole pressure thing. It was one of the best things he’d ever felt. He turned his head to the side so that it was resting against what he assumed was a chest. It didn’t matter who owned it though, once they didn’t stop holding him. If they stopped he was sure he would float away forever. He pressed himself closer in at the thoughts of it. Not wanting to go. It was a nice feeling but he had no control and this felt way better. Maybe he could stay here forever and Bruce wouldn’t have to test him and everything would be okay? Yeah. That would work. 

Then he felt a sharp sting on his left ass cheek before seconds later the same was repeated on his right one. “Clint.” The voice said forcefully, effectively forcing Clint out of his little bubble of bliss. 

Then again, maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This chapter was actually quite difficult to write, I'm not sure why but it was. I'm not entirely happy with it as it reads weird to me. Please tell me what you think of this chapter! Comments and Kudos are as always appreciated :) 
> 
> Also if you go over to my twitter which is linked and follow me on it, there is a poll to see which story will be updated next!


	6. Chapter 6

The stinging smacks to his now upturned bottom brought him right back to down from the floating feeling, enough so that he was able to beg Bucky to stop.

“Please, stop – Ouch! Bucky! Okay, okay I won’t lie again! Please!” He squirmed, trying his bed to get out of Bucky’s hold. Bucky didn’t stop though and Clint knew he wouldn’t until he was satisfied. He’d seen it too many times with Tony it always made him roll his eyes when he heard him plead with Bucky. He now realised why that was. Bucky’s flesh hand was solid as it came down on his rear again and again. The only saving grace was he hadn’t pulled his pants down to do it. The spanking went on for what felt like an age and by the end of it Clint was laying limply over his hard thighs, and felt more grounded than he ever had before. 

Bucky let him lay over his thighs to catch his breath, rubbing his lower back and not rushing him. When he felt ready Clint wiggled a little bit and let Bucky help him stand up. He felt like a limp noodle after that, all the fight gone from him. 

He knew he’d have to get tested eventually but he never imagined it would be in the kitchen with Steve looking over him as Tony rode him. It was all very surreal to Clint but might as well get it done now. One glance at Bruce showed he was ready to go. A tap to his hip got his attention pulled back to Bucky who was giving him a no-nonsense stare.  
“You back with us?” Clint nodded, flushing in embarrassment over his mini freak out. “Verbal answer please.” 

“Yes, sir,” Clint responded, unsure why the sir slipped out or why it felt so natural. By the quirk of Bucky’s lips, he said the right thing. 

“Okay, I’m going to help you get stripped now. Just focus on me and no one else in the room and you’ll be okay.”

Clint nodded and made sure his focus stayed on Bucky and no one else, even when he heard Tony whimper and Steve laugh he didn’t turn his gaze away. It wasn’t hard to keep his focus either because somehow Bucky was turning this into something sensual. Clint’s main priority was staying soft which was a battle he was losing quickly. Bucky had his chest bared extremely quickly and gave a pinch to both his nipples before he moved to his belt, getting an involuntary moan from him. His hand flew up to cover his mouth which made Bucky and Bruce laugh.

“Don’t hide your sounds sweetheart. I love hearing them.” Bucky said, brushing his fingers against his still clothed cock as he unzipped his jeans. With a quick yank, they were down to his calves, baring him to the room. Clint could only spare a tiny bit of himself to be embarrassed as Bucky had taken hold of his engorged cock, giving it a slow stroke, making Clint’s toes curl in pleasure. He let go as quick as though which left Clint wanting and straining forward a bit. 

“It’s okay, we’re going to get you tested and then figure out how you’ve hidden your classification for so long. Once that’s done we’ll see about getting you some relief. Only if you’re good though.” Clint wanted to groan. Of course, this would happen to him. “Lift your leg. And the other one. There we go, now, c’mere.” Bucky said grabbing hold of him so that he was sitting back on his lap. Thankfully he was sitting sideways with his sore bottom hanging in between Bucky’s legs. He watched Bruce warily as he came forward with a needle.

“I’m just going to take a small bit of blood off you Clint and then we’ll do the physical.” Bucky held him securely around the waist as Clint watched Bruce with beaded eyes. He hated blood being taken, something Bucky knew from the last time in medical when they tried to take blood and he ended up knocking the doctor out. In his defence, he was trying to hide his classification.  
“Clint,” Bucky warned when he felt him tense up as Bruce approached. Clint couldn’t help it though. He really hated his blood being taken. After a few seconds of Clint staying tense Bucky sighed and moved his hand from his stomach to his cock, wrapping his fingers around it. 

“Right, let’s get you a bit relaxed. Look over at Tony and how good he’s being.” Bucky murmured and Clint couldn’t help that his gaze went over to Tony who was laying placidly against Steve, milking his knot as Steve was stroking his cock. Clint kind of felt bad the other Omega. He knew how many times he came in the last hour. It had to be bordering on painful for him but Tony looked completely relaxed and blissed out, only squirming slightly every so often and settling down once Steve spoke quietly in his ear. Steve for his part didn’t take his eyes off Clint, still looking like he was pissed at Clint for lying. Clint looked away from his penetrating gaze and focused back into Tony’s softer, more understanding gaze. One look from Tony conveyed sympathy to what he was going through and why wouldn’t it? Tony had to live with being an Omega as well. He knew what it was like, and he’d just mated with a traditionalist which was something Clint didn’t think he’d ever be brave enough to do. 

So lost in his own thoughts he didn’t even realise that Bruce was taking blood from his arm until he felt the pressure of the needle leaving his skin. He looked at his arm in shock, a plaster covering the small area to stop the blood. How did he not notice that? He craned his neck to look at Bucky, confused but Bucky just laughed. 

“I think the needle went in when you were looking at Steve. That probably took up most of your attention and I don’t blame you. Steve can be pretty scary.” Said Bucky, twisting his wrist and drawing a groan from Clint. Steve grinned over Tony’s head.

“Glad to be of service.” He quipped, ignoring Clint’s pout at being outsmarted. This wasn’t their first time dealing with a tricky Omega. Tony had kept them all on their toes since they became a team. Now it just looked like they had one more to wrangle.

Bruce put the blood in some solution, giving the vial a shake. Usually, when the test was done it would turn up a few different colours. The main ones were for Alpha, Beta and Omega though. Alpha was a gold colour, Beta a brown and Omega a light blue colour. There were a lot of sub-classifications such as Lesser Alpha which more of an orange than gold and Carer which was a pinkish colour. There were endless possibilities for the test but the one thing about it was that it never lied, so how Clint was able to get away with being classified as a Lesser Alpha instead of an Omega was beyond them. They all watched on as Bruce shook the vial, waiting to see which colour would seep into it. None of them was shocked when it turned an almost powder blue/ white colour. That was interesting, Bucky noted. It was the same colour as Tony’s which meant, like Tony he was a submissive Omega. Those were quite rare and it was nearly impossible that they’d have two on their team. Nearly as rare as having two Higher Alpha’s on the team, like him and Stevie. The Avengers was just a team full of exceptions it seemed. 

Bruce looked at the result of the vial and wrote something on his sheet before looking back at Clint with a small smile. “Awesome. Let’s move onto the physical. Can you stand up for me?” He asked, raising a brow when Clint’s hand shot out to clutch onto Bucky. “Bucky can stay with you. He can even still hold you if you like. I just need you standing for one or two things.”  
Bucky finally let go of his cock, which was leaking by this point and red. Bucky said he was only allowed to come at the end if he was good and his stupid Omega traits took that seriously. As much as he wanted to come he didn’t want to disappoint Bucky. The thoughts of the physical were freaking him out as well, he was extremely relieved that Bucky was staying close to him. When Bucky moved to stand up, he involuntarily moved Clint with him so that Clint was standing in front of Bruce. 

“Okay, Clint. I’m just going to check a few things. Can you open your mouth please?” Clint did as asked, earning an approving grunt from Bucky. Bruce ran a gloved hand over his teeth and gums, testing the incisors and putting pressure on them to bring them out and testing their strength only letting go when he was happy with how they felt.  
“Good sharpness to his teeth. I’d watch the Bucky.” He joked, moving on to check his ears. Checking the strength of his aids. “Are they still working okay Clint?” Clint nodded. Tony made these for him and they had to be the best ones he’s ever worn. 

“Good, good.” Bruce moved from his ears down to his neck, running his hands down and pressing where his mating gland was. Clint whimpered and his knees went weak, leaning back on Bucky. “He’s very responsive there. I barely pressed down.” 

Bucky’s hand snuck down and gave his cock a quick pass over, his hand coming away sticky. “He’s leaking a bit more from just that. That’s good to know.” Clint shivered at his tone and tried to ignore his comment. Bruce continued his exam, running his hands over his abdomen, checking for injury as he went down, getting the whole way to his cock without issue. 

“No pubic hair, common for submissive Omegas” He commented, grasping his cock and pulling his foreskin forward and back a few times. “Penis is healthy, no issues with the foreskin.” He took Clint’s balls in his hand and rolled them, pinching slightly as he examined them. “Testicles are healthy if a little blue.” The comment got a snort from Steve and Bucky. He moved on from there, going down each leg to his feet, “Both legs and feet are fine. A few scars from past missions but nothing to worry about. Bucky can you put him over your lap? Clint, I need to check your prostate to see if everything is okay. It will probably be enjoyable for you with the state you’re in at the moment but I’ll try be as quick as possible.” 

Clint blushed and nodded his head, glad he was going back over Bucky’s need and didn’t have to look at Bruce any longer. 

“Bottom is red but no issue there,” Bruce said, brushing his ass before pulling his cheeks apart. Clint flushed at the smell of his own scent hit him. He heard Bucky inhale deeply and could feel his erection poking his side. “Okay Clint, I’m going to put two fingers in to check back here,” Bruce warned before he felt Bruce’s fingers placed against his hole. Two of them sinking in easily. “Good amount of slick,” Bruce’s fingers pushed in further angling up and Clint couldn’t help but buck up into his hand, moaning loudly. Bruce had just nailed his prostate and the pleasure blackened his vision. Feeling Bruce stretch his two fingers and pushing against his prostate had him trying to ride the fingers, getting a laugh from Bucky. 

“It’s okay sweetheart, we’ll take care of you in a while. Just wait.” He placed a hand on the small of Clint’s back, stopping his movement. 

“Prostate is healthy. It’s quite engorged at the moment for obvious reasons and it’s a good size. In the normal range for a submissive Omega.” Bruce withdrew his fingers, causing Clint to whine. He needed them back. He needed relief. Bucky hushed him and sat him back up so that he was back in position in his lap. 

Bruce took the gloves off an disposed of them in the trashcan, coming back to write more on the clipboard before looking at Clint and Bucky.

“So I think we all know you’re a submissive Omega like Tony. That means you’ll benefit from the same type of traditional relationship like Tony and Steve a pursuing. It doesn’t mean that you’re limited to it but you’ll thrive in a relationship like that, just as Tony is. You have a clean bill of health and everything is looking fine. We will have to discuss how you were passing for a lesser Alpha but right now I need you to sign these papers to say that the test was completed to your satisfaction. There will probably be an investigation into the centre that put you as a lesser Alpha instead of Submissive Omega. Something like that is incredibly dangerous. You’re lucky Steve noticed it before you got sick.” Bruce chastised gently, making Clint feel guilty as hell over it. He signed the papers in front of him extremely slow to avoid looking at Bruce in the eye. He hated disappointing the scientist. He was the sweetest guy (after Tony) that he knew.  
“Thank you.” Bruce took the papers back and took out a new sheet of blank paper and readied his pen. “Now why don’t you start from the beginning and tell us everything that lead to this point?” 

Clint gulped, this was not going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, the last time I updated was July. Not cool of me. I have been working on some commission's which is why the long wait and I'm very sorry. This chapter is more Clint based but I promise it's only this one to just establish some things so I don't have to explain them later. The next chapter will be focused more on Tony and Steve's point of view! 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated like always!
> 
> There's a link to my twitter on this as well if anyone wants to follow. I post what my next updates are going to be etc, there is also a link to my patreon there!


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing Tony noticed when he woke up was that his heat was finally finished. _Yes!_ He could finally get back to his lab and pick up where he left off. He made a move to go but quickly noticed the second thing, he was still tied to Steve. Steve who was now his Alpha. Steve who was now his Traditional Alpha. Damn. He just knew there was no chance that Steve was going to let him go down to the lab so newly mated. He couldn’t even try to sneak off either since Steve’s knot was keeping them firmly connected. He huffed a breath out. How was he going to get out of this one? He glanced behind him. Steve was dead to the world, arms wrapped around Tony, one hand firmly on his cock, which of course was hard. The traitor. Tony sighed again, this time louder, and nudged Steve hard so he would wake up. When that didn’t work he began to poke at his head and calling his name again and again. 

Steve’s brow creased and he cracked open an eye.

“Too early. Go back to sleep.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “My heat is over.” He felt the need to point it out so Steve would get the picture. It didn’t seem to work though because all he did was quirk an eyebrow and begin to move his hand up and down Tony’s shaft, sending Tony into a spiral of pleasure.

“That’s nice sweetheart, now go back to sleep or spend the day like this. Me jerking you off but you never get to come. Your choice.” 

Tony’s hips bucked as far as Steve’s knot let him. “Steeeeve. I need to get up and work. I have meetings to attend and prototypes that need to be developed. I can’t just stop all of that.”   
Steve sighed and rolled them so that Tony was under him and pushed his hips in closer so that Tony would feel more of his knot. Tony spread his legs as far as he could, groaning at the feel of Steve, he knew what Steve was doing but it felt too good at the moment to try to stop so he could work.

“You’ll get to your meetings and your lab. First I’m going to fuck you into this mattress and then we’ll go over your training. You’ll be happy to know that the first week it all based around fucking.” Steve’s knot had gone down enough that he could fuck into Tony properly. He still had a hand around Tony’s cock, stroking up with every time he fucked into him. 

Tony writhed as Steve pounded into him relentlessly and nearly cried when his cock was let go.

“Come on my cock or not at all. You know the rules.” Tony pushed back, sensing that Steve was close and if Steve was close that meant he didn’t have a lot of time.

“Now or never Tones.” Steve grabbed his hips as he pounded into him, and Tony could feel the come coating his insides. It was enough to send him into his own orgasm, a big enough one that it left him shaking afterwards. He felt Steve’s knot tying them together once more and sighed, he was never getting to his lab. 

Steve curled his arms around Tony, pulling him back so he could cuddle into him properly, brushing his lips against Tony’s neck, smiling when Tony unknowingly rocked back against him.   
“Want to go over your training now?” He asked after a few minutes of lying in their post orgasmic bliss. Tony made a noise that wasn’t happy but he waved his hand for Steve to go ahead.   
“As I said a while ago. This week is all about fucking.” Steve said.” I know we just spent the last week fucking but this is different.” He added when it looked like Tony was about to protest.   
“During your heat, it brought you relief to be filled and knotted. This week though, I’m going to train you to respond to my cock at all times. You’ll be spending a lot of this week riding my cock and focusing on staying hard at all times with me.” 

Tony squawked. “Steve, no. I have so much to do this week and Pepper will literally kill me if I don’t do it. Do you want me to die?” 

Steve chuckled, stroking Tony’s cock as he contemplated how to answer without Tony going crazy.

“Your calendar is cleared for the next week, Tony. I’ve told Pepper that your training has started. When we mated, I contacted Pepper to put the papers through so you’ve been authorised for the next week off along with however many more that I need in your training. All I have to do is submit a form explaining the reasons for the leave. Pepper is the only one that reads it though so it’s okay.” He rushed out when he saw Tony’s look of outrage. 

“So what? I can’t go back to work?” Tony didn’t think he could do that. “Steve, I’d go crazy within a day. You have to let me into my lab. Please.” He nearly choked on the word but the thoughts of staying out of his lab for another week sent a bolt of fear through him. Steve hushed him and was quick to reassure him.

“I’d never keep you away from your lab Tones. I know how you get when you can’t go down there. All I’m saying is that you’ll be seeing a lot of me this week for your training. So no matter where you are in the tower, including the lab, be prepared that you’ll more than likely end up being fucked.” Steve bent down and kissed his neck when he felt Tony relax back into him.  
“Okay. I think I can handle that then.” Tony snuggled back, content to ride out this knot, thinking about taking a nap while he waited when a thought suddenly sprung into his head and he shot back up. 

“Oh my god. Clint! Clint is an omega!” Tony could vaguely remember the test in the kitchen with Bruce and Bucky but was too far gone into his heat to remember much of it. He really wished he could see Steve’s face right now but the angle was too awkward for him. 

“Yeah, that was a bit of a shock. I’ve been texting Bucky on and off from when we found out. Clint is doing okay and as far as I can tell he’s mated with Bucky.” A spike of fear went through Tony. Mated? But they’d only just found out that Clint was an omega. Was it not way too soon for him to have mated with Bucky? He hated that he had to ask because he loved Bucky. He was his favourite person right after Steve. 

“Did Clint consent to that?” He clutched onto one of Steve’s arms while he asked, afraid that the answer would be no. He didn’t want to hurt Steve by asking but he had to. There were way too many stories out there of omega’s taken against their will and Tony just couldn’t ignore this. He must have made some sort of noise because all of a sudden Steve’s knot popped free and he was turning Tony around into his chest, comforting him.

“Shh, it’s okay Tony. I get why you’re asking. I asked the exact same question. Clint consented to it all. I’m not sure what happened between them but going by Bucky’s texts, they're both over the moon by the mating. I did tell him that you’d be down to see Clint once you were over your heat, so they’re expecting you. Do you want to go now?” Steve knew that Tony wouldn’t be happy unless he saw Clint was safe and unharmed with his own two eyes. Tony popped his head up from where he was hiding it in Steve’s chest.

“Can we? I know it’s silly and I trust Bucky but…” He trailed off, not knowing how to explain. Luckily Steve didn’t need him to.

“It’s okay Tones. I get it. No one gets in the way of protective omegas. Let’s go now so you can get to your lab and I can work out a proper training plan for this week.” Tony made a face when he heard the training plan part but nodded and jumped up.   
“Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so short chapter I know. The next one is going to be super long though so this is just a set up chapter really. Let me know what you think. Comments and kudos are much appreciated as usual :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a completely different fic than I normally write. I haven't really written smut before so please tell me if you think its horrible. I love AOB fanfics and decided might as well try my hand at it. Again tell me if you think it's horrible. Either way I'd like to know what you think about it :)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fanfic_katie/)


End file.
